Timeless another life
by Jacob Denness
Summary: This was inspired by the wonderfully story first steps where when Jessica died Wyatt was left with a baby reading the first two chapters I was really taken by the story as an idea and wondered what it would have been like on the show if Wyatt was part of the team and had a child waiting at home for him.


Chapter 1

Timeless another life

 **This was inspired by the wonderfully story first steps where when Jessica died Wyatt was left with a baby reading the first two chapters I was really taken by the story as an idea and wondered what it would have been like on the show if Wyatt was part of the team and had a child waiting at home for him.**

 **Ok now here are the basics up until where the story starts stuff will have happened the same way it did on the show just Wyatt had a son who I'm think is five by the time the story starts. For the most part I will be writing the scenes I feel would have played out differently in this scenario so if you think there's a scene that isn't here imagine that it happened it just didn't change.**

 **Now here we go and as always please review.**

* * *

Wyatt sat in the waiting room his arms crossed slouched back in his chair with his eyes shut trying to relax his mind, he had spent the day at the zoo with Michael doing all manner of things five year olds liked doing, the day had gone quit well Michael had been really happy so he was happy. Plus this nanny, who had been looking after this little girl Michael had decided to play with, had given him her number, not that he would call her but it did feel good to know he still had it. But then as he had been driving home with a sleeping Michael in the back of the car he had got a call and was told in no uncertain terms to come right here.

Wherever this place was he hadn't been here before he directions had been sent to his mobile but at the very least he had been able to find an empty office to put Michael in while he dealt with this whatever it was. As he thought about this Wyatt heard the sound of the door opening and someone else being sent in but he didn't move at this point he didn't much care who it was.

'Are you a sleep' a woman's voice whispered after a few minutes had passed.

'No ma'am' Wyatt said still not opening his eyes to day had been fun but long so he wanted to try and get some rest if atoll possible.

'O OK' the woman's voice said in an uncertain tone 'this is Connor Masons Company' she said a minute after that but Wyatt didn't respond 'do you know why where here' she asked.

'No I don't ma'am' Wyatt sighed.

The woman gave a slight annoyed sound now 'you know were pretty much the same age so you can just stop calling me ma'am' this got Wyatt to open his eyes looking across the small room he saw the woman who had been speaking and he smiled she was easily a hundred times prettier than the nanny he had been chatting up today but before he could decide on a course of action the door opened and another woman walked in.

Wyatt's mouth fell open as the ship or whatever it was disappeared 'what the hell was that' Lucy said shocked.

'Some kind of special effect' Wyatt said shocked.

'Ever heard of a closed time like curve' a British voice said as a man walked in to the room.

'You're Connor Masen' Wyatt said grinning impressed 'my buddy has one of your cars'.

'Excuse me a closed time like what' Lucy said sounding confused.

'Say this is the fabric of space time' Masen said matter of factly picking up a piece of paper 'if you could get a powerful enough gravitational field you could actually you bend it back on its self' he continued rolling the paper up in his hands 'creating a time loop that would allow you to cross over to an earlier point'.

'So you're saying' Lucy said slowly 'you could cross over to a different point in time'.

'What he means is' agent Christopher said speaking up 'that mister Masen invented a time machine and chose not to tell the government about it until it was stolen by terrorists' she said this last part in a rather accusing tone which made Masen scowl.

'And the government never screws anything up' he said flippantly 'you can always keep a secret'.

'You want our help now' she retorted.

'Hold on' Wyatt said quickly in disbelief thinking about some of the sick tests he had been forced to take since Jess died 'this is a joke right some sick test the government came up with I'm fine Michael is'.

'Please this can't possibly be right' Lucy almost shouted cutting across him 'you can't'.

'That's what they said about the moon shot' Masen said quickly drawing there attention getting both of them to be quiet 'until someone came along with enough imagination and audacity'.

'We call it the life boat' Masen said a few minutes later as what only could be described as a time machine was being lowered down in front of them all 'she isn't fancy' he continued 'but she works' Masen paused here a flash of embarrassment flashing across his face 'usually' he added smiling a slight embarrassed smile. 'We kept her operational in case the crew of the mother ship ever needed a rescue' he said as the ship crashed down in front of them 'we call this one the life boat' he added 'the cpu's are linked unfortunately that only tells us when not where'.

'Naturally' Wyatt said smiling slightly walking the closest to the life boat wondering what Michael would say if he could see this 'only tells you when time-travel problems'.

'Yes' Mason frowned 'were working on it but for now that's the best we have' he added walking over to a computer console '3:30 pm may 6th 1937' he said bring up a page on the screen that had the time and date on it.

'We found this on the dead shooter' agent Cristopher said pulling a small evidence bag out of her coat pocket with a scrap of paper inside 'it's an address in Manchester Newjursy'.

'That's the Hindenburg' Lucy said suddenly 'about four hours before it crashed' she paused here in disbelief still not entirely buying all this 'so your telling me this guy went back in time for real to the Hindenburg'.

'Lucy' Masen said meaningfully 'if Flynn kills people in 37 who aren't supposed to die they don't have the kids there supposed to have they don't grow up to do the things there supposed to do history changes reality changes'.

'So why would you be so stupid' Lucy almost shouted 'as to invent something so dangerous'.

'I didn't count on this happening' Masen said embarrassed looking at his feet and turning away.

'Why would Flynn even do this' Lucy asked perplexed by this whole situation.

'We don't know' agent Christopher said seriously 'but there's room in there for three people'.

'Wait' Lucy shouted panicked 'to do what go after him'.

'Why else's would we bring you here' agent Christopher said automatically.

With this Lucy practically ran towards the exit 'no way' Wyatt shouted thinking of Michael pointing at Christopher 'my son is here I didn't'.

'You don't get a choice' Christopher said flippantly 'this is an order' and with that she ran after Lucy leaving Wyatt standing there open mouthed no idea what to do.

'Don't worry' Masen smiled walking in Wyatt's direction 'your son will be fine here until you get back as I understand Jiya's great with kids'.

'Thanks' Wyatt said sarcastically walking off to check as best he could Michael was going to be OK.

* * *

'This is all wrong' Lucy said half an hour latter walking down steps back in front of the life boat in what was clearly meant to be period dress 'this skirt is from the forty's' she continued her voice trembling as Christopher was walking up with an arm full of files 'and this blouse they didn't have this kind of fabric or under wire bras'.

'Who's going to see your bra' Wyatt said in a slightly mocking voice walking up behind Christopher now dressed in a suit 'now we're clear about Michael right' he added pulling at Christopher's arm 'you've got the numbers I gave you'.

'He'll be fine Wyatt' Christopher said handing him some paper a definite note of sympathy in her voice.

'Who's Michael' Lucy asked worried this was something she should know about.

'None of your biasness' Wyatt said gruffly walking forward past them.

'Michael's nothing you need to worry about Lucy' Christopher said politely drawing her attention away from Wyatt 'and I'm sorry but this was the best we could do at short notice, now take this please' she added handing her a few papers.

'Wait I have to call my sister' Lucy said moving in her bag for her phone.

'You can do it when you get back' Christopher said quickly snatching her phone 'here's a map to the tavern' she added handing her another piece of paper.

'And some money' another agent said behind her causing Lucy to swivel around.

'Now time to go' Christopher said walking forward ushering Lucy with her 'don't get noticed don't change anything' she continued as Wyatt and Lucy both walked slowly towards the life boat 'understand'.

'Yea sure' Lucy said in a weak voice wondering how this could all be happening in such a short space of time.

With that both Wyatt and Lucy started climbing up to the life boats door getting through it they both stood up inside the ship bumping in to each other trying to figure how to get in to their seats as they figured it out and fell back in to each other's seat Lucy started looking around the ship.

'Lucy' she said turning to Ruffs who was pushing on various buttons.

'Ruffs' he said politely 'I'm the pilot, kind of' he added shrugging slightly.

'Kind of' Lucy said panic sneaking in to her voice again.

'Wyatt' he said gruffly pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket.

'Are all these seat belts really necessary' Lucy asked as she struggled with the straps.

'Hell yes' Ruffs said sniggering an actious laugh 'you'll see'.

'You ok' Wyatt asked seeing Lucy's panicked expression wasn't getting any better.

'Well I'm claustrophobic and apparently about to travel through time' Lucy said sarcastically 'so' smiling slight Wyatt started rubbing the side of his face with his handkerchief 'is that face paint' she asked her mouth falling open.

'Long story' Wyatt smiled 'I didn't know I was going tonight ma'am' when Michael had got his face painted he had insisted Wyatt got a few streaks on his face.

'Stop calling me ma'am' Lucy hissed getting annoyed.

With that Ruffs altered several switches and the ring on the outside of the ship started to spin causing the life boat begin to shake slowly at first but then more and more 'You might want to hold on' Ruffs said quickly taking in a deep breath and then a moment latter with a wush they disappeared.

After how long she wasn't sure her head spinning Lucy swallowed back some bile regaining her senses as the life boat stopped shaking and then looked across at Wyatt 'you ok' she asked breathing heavily seeing he looked queasy as well.

'Totally' he said in a dry voice nodding awkwardly.

Getting out of the life boat a moment latter Lucy smiled amazed as Ruffus jumped down next to her they weren't at the Masen industry's building any more they were now in the middle of a peace of woodland Wyatt moved towards the hatch but then stumbled half way through falling against the frame breathing heavily. 'Come on Wyatt' he said under his breath 'Michael is back there alone the sooner you do this the sooner you can get back to him' breathing in deeply he picked himself up and jumped down 'we here' he asked looking at Ruffus.

'I think so' he replayed looking around for some kind of confirmation.

'Pretty sure' Lucy said looking up turning both Wyatt and Ruffus looked where she was looking and saw the Hindenburg overhead we actually did it she thought smiling we actually just travelled through time.

* * *

'Just call the air field and tell them the Hindenburg is in danger' Lucy shouted quickly as her and Wyatt were shoved in a cell in the police station and Ruffus in to another and the doors shut behind them 'please' she begged as the cops walked away feeling desperate.

A moment after they were gone Wyatt knelt down inspecting the lock 'peace of crap old lock' he said a minute later standing back up.

'Can you open it' Lucy asked quickly looking up from where she was standing leaning against the wall.

'O yea easy' Wyatt smiled sarcastically turning around 'with a hair pin which I'm guessing you don't have'.

'No I don't' Lucy frowned and they both shared a mutual angry sigh.

Silence past between them for a short time all of them think about how they got to this point 'how soon until the Hindenburg leaves' Wyatt said breaking the silence finally stopping passing bake and fourth and starting to leaning against bars.

'It was supposed to leave just before dawn so pretty soon' Lucy said lying on her and Wyatt's cells bottom bunk.

'Great so we just rot in here' Wyatt snapped angrily 'while all those people die while'.

'Kate dies' Lucy said in a disapproving tone finishing his sentence remembering how he had acted Wyatt didn't respond to this so there was a tense silence while Lucy stared at the back of his head 'OK' she sighed seating up after a few minutes of this 'so what is it about her'.

Wyatt just shrugged in response turning around and walking over to her and then seating down next to her 'nothing' he said smiling weakly think of Jessica.

'OK' Lucy said accusingly not really buying this 'so your just one of those solders that ignores his orders to chase a pretty face'.

'Kate reminds me of my wife ok' Wyatt said gruffly not really wanting to talk about this least of all now 'they even look alike' he added manging a slight smile 'a little bit' it was true they did the moment he had seen her he had thought of Jess.

'I didn't know you were married' Lucy said taken aback.

'Jessica died' Wyatt said slowly looking at his feet 'it was my fault if I could just change that one thing Michael wouldn't' he paused here biting his tong looking up at Lucy now not wanting to talk about his son ever 'so when I saw Kate I couldn't I couldn't just let her'.

'I understand' Lucy said as Wyatt began to fall over his words 'but Wyatt you can't just' but then she stopped thinking about what he had just said remembering how he had been acting at Mason industry's 'wait' she continued thinking allowed 'Michael' she asked looking at Wyatt questioningly.

'Our son' Wyatt sighed weakly giving in on avoiding this talking point 'or my son I guess now he's five he was only two when Jessica died and I'm going to have to tell him one day his mother is dead because of me'.

'I'm so sorry' Lucy said not knowing what else to say standing up and walking towards the cells bars.

Getting up himself Wyatt watched her leaning against the bars leaning back against them himself trying to think of something to say and failing so he just kept looking at her without really meaning to eyes started to move down Lucy's body she was very slender stop looking he thought to himself she'll see you, but then he noticed something. Just as Lucy turned around rolling her eyes he realised how he could get them all out of here slowly he moved to stand beside her 'I know how to get out' he whispered careful that the guard didn't hear him.

Lucy looked at the guard then back at Wyatt 'how' she asked whispering her self

Wyatt didn't respond to this quickly but quietly he moved to another side of the cell 'hay hay' he whispered getting Ruffus attention 'make a distraction' he whispered slowly once he'd done so.

As Ruffus started to shout at the guard Wyatt turned back to Lucy 'now take off your bra'.

* * *

'Get some place safe' Wyatt shouted over the sound of the roaring flames as he and Kate stopped in front of a plane turning looking back at the flames he spotted Flynn talking to Lucy instinctively he moved towards them.

'Where are you going' Kate shouted grabbing his arm.

Turning back Wyatt looked in to Kate's face and smiled thinking that she could have children of her own now 'have a good life' he said slipping out of her grasp turning back around beginning to run towards Lucy and Flynn.

Seeing Wyatt running towards them Flynn quickly grabbed hold of Lucy moving her in front of him and raising his gun ignoring her scream as he did so 'I know for a fact that you're not going to shoot' he said quickly positioning his head behind Lucy's as he and Wyatt pointed their guns at each other.

'Wyatt' Lucy whispered scared as both the men stared each other down.

A tense minute passed then Wyatt smiled and fired hitting Flynn in the shoulder falling back losing his grip of Lucy he fired back stumbling away quickly Wyatt ducked as the bullet flew past him he smiled thinking he could probably get Flynn now and get back to Michael but then he heard a scream. Turning he saw Kate standing behind him falling to the ground 'Kate' he and Lucy said almost in unison rushing over to her 'o my god' Lucy said trying the press down on the bleeding bloody spot on Kates chest.

Turning Wyatt saw Flynn rushing away pushing through the crowd 'you got her' he shouted looking back at Lucy.

'I got her go' she said quickly acting on instinct now Wyatt ran after Flynn pushing his way through the crowed but somehow by the time he got through it he was gone he was going frowning he looked every which way but he couldn't see him frustrated he looked back at Kate and Lucy.

'Come on stay with me' Lucy said trying in vain to help Kate.

'I'm right here' Wyatt said all of a sudden rushing back towards them 'move move' he spluttered kneeling down 'let me come on' Lucy moved aside quickly falling back on the wet grass 'just relax just relax' Wyatt begged putting his hands on Kates wound pushing down on it. 'Come on Kate Kate come on Kate' he shouted now as Ruffus appeared running up to them 'not again' Wyatt begged 'come on' but Kate silently closed her eyes and they all knew she was gone 'no' Wyatt almost whispered falling back in to a sitting position 'I'm so sorry'.

* * *

Walking down the hall of Mason industry's the Ruffus had said contained the offices Lucy looked in each one as she passed by eventually she found the one she was looking for pushing a door open lightly she saw Wyatt sitting on the floor next to a sleeping boy on a sofa. She opened her mouth the speak but she stopped looking at the boy who was obviously Michael it really was striking how much he looked like his farther 'hay' Wyatt whispered seeing her there pulling himself up and walking towards her.

'Hay' she said back smiling weakly as Wyatt pushed her gently out of the office stepping out himself then closing the door behind them.

'Sorry' he said politely 'I just don't want to wake him yet'.

'It's OK I get it' Lucy said quickly nodding her head 'you know he really looks a lot like you'.

'Yea he does' Wyatt frowned knowing she didn't mean it in a bad way but that was something he didn't like being said because it remind him of things Jessica had said about it 'is there something you wanted'.

'Well Wyatt' Lucy frowned 'when you shot Flynn a couple inches to the right you would have blown my brains out you just that good or was I just that expendable'.

'Guess I'm just that good' Wyatt frowned staring her down 'ma'am'.

Lucy bite her tongue giving a frustrated sigh 'Wyatt you asked Ruffus about going back to your own time line because you want to change what happened to your wife right' she asked softly. Lucy waited for him to respond but Wyatt just stared at her so taking in a deep breath she continued hoping this would help him 'but maybe the Hindenburg was supposed to explode maybe Kate was meant to die maybe we don't get to make it up as we go maybe some things are just'.

'What' Wyatt said quickly cutting across her 'fate' looking at her as is she had slapped him and walked back in to the office leaving her standing alone in the hall way wishing she hadn't said anything sighing she turned and started walking back the way she had come Amy would be missing her.

* * *

A short time later Wyatt was sitting on the floor of the office again lightly stroking Michael's sandy blond hair that was so like his face still painted like a tiger from there time at the zoo 'we've both had a big day haven't we' he whispered frowning slightly remembering Kate. 'You know I met someone today or tonight or whatever' he said quietly shaking his head not sure what word to use 'her name was Kate she was a lot like mummy' he continued retracting his hand now thinking about Kate and then Jess frowning he turned around and leaning against the sofas arm rest he got out the picture he kept in his pocket.

It was all three of them him Jess and Michael feeling a hopeless sense of longing he looked at Jess's laughing face as she held a smiling baby Michael in her arms while he grinned trying to take the photo with one arm something that he had actually succeeded in doing 'I'm so sorry' he whispered letting the photo drop to the floor. Sighing a leant his head back deciding to sleep here with Michael as long as they let him closing his eyes Wyatt felt himself drift but a moment latter or as it seemed to him a hand was gently pushing him awake opening his eyes he saw agent Christopher 'Wyatt' she said quietly 'Flynn's taken out the mother ship again'.

* * *

 **Well there we are first a quick thank you to Gracielinn for the wonderful idea that started this story off. I hope people liked this and if you did please review I've already got the second chapter in the works but the more people that review the quicker I will try to post it.**


End file.
